Spring Break, Miami Style
by sphinx005
Summary: The Ducks are in their senior year and are heading to Luis' place in Miami, Florida for spring break.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ducks are in their senior year and going on a trip to Miami, Florida for spring break. One Duck will find love and two more will find each other in a way that neither expected.**

* * *

"Connie?" Julie Gaffney asked for her roommates attention.

"Yeah?" Connie replied.

"What does one wear in Miami?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"Think Jennifer Lopez and bright colours I guess" Connie replied thinking about it.

The girls were packing for their annual Ducks special Spring Break trip. It was a tradition that each year a different out of state Duck got to host the entire team for the break.

Freshman year it had been Julie's house in Maine.

Sophomore year, half in LA with Russ and half with Kenny in San Francisco

Junior year, Dean Portman's house in Chicago until his parents kicked him out for breaking three windows playing WWF with Fulton, Charlie and Guy so the team travelled to Dwayne's ranch in Texas where they had all the space in the world to wrestle.

Senior year was different and probably the most exciting for the girls, Luis Mendoza's place in Miami Florida.

"Do you think I need a tan?" Julie examined her extremely pale skin. After a winter in dreary Minnesota, majority of the teams population, with the exception of Russ of course, were sporting very pale and covered up skin.

"Good idea, wanna book in for one of those spray tan thingys?" Connie asked mildly fascinated by standing in a booth for a few minutes and coming out with a glorious tan.

"Sure, sounds great, if we want any chance of competing with those gorgeous Miami girls, we'd better make the effort" Julie said referring to all the cute Miami boys that her and Connie had conjured up by endless chats about their upcoming trip.

"Duly noted!" Connie replied holding up a one piece bathing suit which looked like it belonged to an Olympic swimmer.

"Somehow I don't think those will cut it Cons" Julie laughed for a moment but grimaced when she thought about her own bathing suit.

"Shopping trip?" Connie asked.

Julie mentally counted her credit limit on her father's gold Amex card and came to the conclusion she could probably get away with it.

"Definitely" she replied grinning.

**

* * *

**

"Goldberg you cannot pack those" Luis look horrified as his friend was trying to pack a pair of hot pink Hawaiian printed board shorts.

"Why not? Averman has the same pair in orange" Goldberg couldn't work out why Luis was forbidding him to bring his shorts.

"Unless you want to find yourself being surrounded by a million gay men and probably some really old ladies in thong bikinis, I wouldn't pack those" Luis was growing impatient.

"Okay point taken" Goldberg took the offending pair of shorts out of his suitcase and threw them out the window.

"Was that really necessary?" Averman asked also removing his orange shorts and packing a pair of navy blue ones instead.

"I don't want to be surrounded by old lady thongs" Goldberg said shuddering. Obviously the gay man comment hadn't bothered him.

"True" Averman replied and tossed his orange shorts out of the window also.

"Well I'm ready!" Adam announced walking into the room wearing dress shorts, a button up shirt and, you guessed it, a sweater vest.

"Oh my god its Revenge of the Nerds!" Averman cackled. The group never got tired of giving Adam grief about his dress sense.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Luis was getting frustrated. Adam would get his ass kicked for showing up in Miami with an ensemble like that.

"What? Isn't this appropriate?" Adam looked down at his outfit wondering what was wrong.

"If you were visiting a retirement village, but even then I think they'd still kick you out" Luis replied grabbing Adam's bag from his hand and unzipping it.

"Goldie can you go get the girls for me?" Luis asked looking horrified at what he found in the bag.

"Er, okay" Goldberg replied wondering what was so bad about the content featured inside Adam's bag.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Charlie arrived wearing his trademark flannel shirt over the top of a ratty old hockey t-shirt.

Luis groaned and sunk to the floor.

He was gonna need help on this.

* * *

"Hey Goldie what's up?" Connie asked as their ex-goalie now defenseman knocked on their door and entered the room.

"Whoah, looks like a bomb hit this one" Goldberg looked at the mountainous pile of clothes covering every square inch of the room.

"Its hard work packing you know" Julie retorted.

"Tell me about it, Luis won't let me bring my pink shorts" Goldberg complained suddenly remembering they were his favourite pair.

"Sounds like the smartest thing Luis has said all year" Connie laughed. The girls loved picking on Luis and as much as he pretended to hate it, he secretly loved the attention they gave him.

"Speaking of Luis, he's asked me to come get you. I think he needs help with Adam" Goldberg replied explaining why he was there.

"Let me guess, he rocked up in a sweater vest with preppy shorts" Connie replied.

"How'd you know?" Goldberg wondered briefly if Connie was psychic.

"Awesome! Julie you owe me ten bucks!" Connie declared triumphantly.

"Damn, I was so sure he'd go with the suit and tie" Julie reluctantly handed over a ten-dollar bill.

"Puh-lease Jules, Adam thinks sweater vests are the epitome of cool" Connie said grabbing her phone and heading towards the door with Goldberg in tow.

"True, what on earth does that boy think when he gets dressed in the mornings?" Julie replied following the pair and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Oh thank god you're here!" Luis exclaimed when he saw Connie and Julie entering the dorm.

"Jeez Adam, you'd really wear a sweater vest _to the beach_?" Connie couldn't help but ask.

Adam simply shrugged.

"Does this mean I need to lose my shirt?" Charlie asked realising that going to Miami meant warm weather.

"YES!" Connie, Julie and Luis all said at the same time.

"Stand back girls, it might get a bit hot in here" Charlie joked as he pretended to do a strip tease whilst removing his flannel shirt and twirled it around his head before letting it go.

"Charlie you are so gross!" Connie laughed when the shirt in question landed on her head.

"You love it Cons" Charlie grinned back.

"YEAH!!! Who's ready to PARTY!" the unmistakable voices of the Bash Brothers filled the room and sure enough Fulton and Portman had arrived with board shorts, wife beaters and each wearing a plastic hat with two beer cans strapped to the sides with straws coming down to their mouths.

"Well at least they got the dress code right" Luis shook his head knowing that the Bashes had organised a full out party for that evening. A pretty weird idea since they were supposed to be on a plane at 8 am the next morning.

"Sorry boys but we have got work to do, Adam lets go" Connie ordered dragging their star centre out of the room behind them.

"Thank you girls!" Luis breathed a huge sigh of relief that they understood what he wanted them to do without actually asking them to do it.

"You owe us Luis" Julie called back.

"Damn" he said under his breath. There was no getting away with anything with those two.

"So can I wear my shorts _today_?" Goldberg asked looking out the window where his shorts were dangling from a tree branch within reaching distance.

"Today and today only" Luis gave in.

"WOOOO! MIAMI! MIAMI! MIAMI!" Fulton and Portman were screaming at the top of their lungs in between chugging contests.

They were gonna be in for a great flight tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up or we'll miss the boarding call!" Luis was getting impatient. He should have known that trying to travel with the Ducks would be next to impossible.

Trying to get two very hungover Bash Brothers through the airport lounge wasn't helping either.

Oh and did he mention that the girls and Adam hadn't even shown up yet?

"Dude I don't feel so good" Portman slapped Fulton on the back and Fulton very visibly swallowed whatever he'd just brought up in his mouth.

"Gross" Charlie complained but was looking fascinated all the same.

"Yeah I'll say, gross Fulton" Connie's voice cut in behind Charlie and the group turned around to see two very brown girls and…..

"Oh my god what did you two do to him?" Goldberg asked looking extremely horrified.

"Is that Adam?" Dwayne was almost too afraid to ask.

"What? You said it looked good" Adam looked down at his clothing and felt really self-conscious. The girls had picked out an outfit that even Luis would approve of, it was just the other thing they'd talked him into doing that was the focal point of the rest of the Ducks.

"It does, these idiots just don't know what they're talking about" Julie told him.

"Hey!" several Ducks called out.

Portman broke to the front of the group and even in his incapacitated state he managed to come out with.

"Banks why are you orange?"

That one comment did it for the rest of the Ducks and they all started howling with laughter and even Connie and Julie were stifling smiles. It did take a lot of convincing in their part to get Adam to agree to do it and now he was wishing he'd put his foot down.

In case you haven't guessed, Connie and Julie had convinced Adam to go to the tanning salon with them and get a spray tan. Unfortunately for Adam, he had gotten lumped with the trainee who hadn't mixed the tanning formula right and he ended up being a pretty obvious shade of orange, from head to toe.

Needless to say the Ducks were in hysterics at this and the Cake Eater probably wouldn't live it down, ever.

"Well at least they got the wardrobe right" Luis sighed and moved the group along.

"Girls why are your carry ons so big?" Luis asked. Their carry ons were more the size of weekenders, really, really large weekenders.

"We need to change on the plane before we land" Connie replied innocently.

"Please tell me you guys aren't giving Adam another make over, or any of the rest of us for that matter" Charlie butted in wanting in on the conversation.

"NO!" the girls replied looking a little put out.

"What? it was just as suggestion of what not to do" Charlie pulled back sulkily.

_Oh great! Now Charlie's gonna be an even bigger pain in the ass_ Luis thought mentally cursing Connie for putting him in a mood.

"LET'S GO!" Luis was growing impatient and tried moving the group towards the boarding gate.

_I swear to God if any of them have lost their tickets I'll kill them! _Luis thought as they approached a rather intimidated looking stewardess.

"Boarding passes please" she turned on the auto-pilot and plastered a smile to her hot pink lips.

_Why do these women have to wear so much makeup?_ Luis wondered briefly as he handed his ticket over.

"Oh no!" he heard Goldberg cry out.

_Aw shit!_ Luis thought as he started to turn around.

"Nevermind I found it!" Goldberg put the panicked group at ease when he produced his ticket from his shorts, the waistband at the front centre of his shorts to be exact. The stewardess didn't know whether to laugh or cringe.

"What? I had to stash it someplace safe!" Goldberg defended himself when questioned by Julie.

"Ew" Julie said coolly and handed her boarding pass to the stewardess who waved her through.

Finally the team boarded the plane and found their seats without, surprisingly, too much trouble.

_Thank God!_ Luis thought to himself as he settled into his seat next to Dwayne. The quiet Texan had brought a book a Luis knew he'd get a little peace and quiet from his buddy on the plane ride. To his left was Ken who was currently removing a sports magazine from his bag. Luis smiled again, he was going to get a little peace from that side too.

He leant back in his seat and closed his eyes. He knew a little shut eye was in order to survive the fireball that was the Ducks once they landed.

Unfortunately for Luis, the others weren't intending on sleeping, well not unless you count the very hung over Bash Brothers who were currently snoring their heads off with their feet outstretched as far as they could go. Portman was even drooling a little and Fulton was murmuring something completely illegible.

Goldberg had the bright idea of using Julie's lipstick and Connie's blush to give Luis a 'makeover' as payback for making him toss his pink shorts.

No one dared touch the sleeping Bash Brothers, even when they were hungover the pair were extremely scary.

"Oh what a beautiful boy!" Averman cried dramatically as Connie very evilly whipped out her digital camera and took some happy snaps.

"Blackmails a bitch Mendoza!" she laughed putting the camera away and returning to her seat.

Julie on the other hand, had another idea. She convinced Dwayne to switch seats with her for a little while and got to work on painting Luis' nails fire engine red.

"Julie Gaffney!" Charlie scolded half laughing. He knew Julie was gonna have to run like the wind when Luis woke up and realised he now looked like a drag queen.

"Charlie dear you're just going to have to wait your turn" Julie replied straight-faced as she tended to Luis' pinky.

"Wha….WHAT!" Charlie's eyes grew wide and the conscious Ducks all laughed.

"You should do his toenails" Averman suggested but was rewarded by Julie screwing up her face.

"Ew! I am so not touching his feet!" she replied screwing the lid back on the bottle of polish. She changed seats with Dwayne again so that they were now sitting in the correct seat.

"Yeah Aves that is just gross" Connie agreed her expression mirroring Julie's.

"Hey it was just a suggestion" Averman replied defensively and turned away.

"Here's a suggestion, SHUT UP!" Portman was now awake and he wasn't happy about it.

"Yeah!" Fulton had been woken too and was also annoyed.

The Ducks had to stifle laughs however when Fulton nudged Portman and said.

"Hey who's the babe sitting next to Dwayne?"

* * *

**SARA - I thought the beer hats would put them in the party mood, glad you liked it (I love your stories btw, they're awesome!)**

**MEGAN - thanks for your review, glad you're loving it already.**

**HIDING IN THE SHADOW - I see the beer hats are becoming popular! Yeah sweater vest to the beach does scream ADAM BANKS!! (seriously what was wardrobe thinking in the movie!!) - I'll have to see what you say about his fake tan though!**

**HOCKEY-GIRL90 - thanks for your review!**

**GALINDAPOPULAR - hmmm, same as prom problems (hence the inspiration from the wonderful you!). Glad you're intrigued.**

**ELYSE BLACK - thanks for laughing!! thanks for your review too!**

**JESSIQUIE - thanks for your review, glad you think its cute!**

**ALLSPARKS - thanks for your review, glad Charlie's little striptease made you smile, I thought he needed to pull a little stunt.**

**MADFLAVA - sorry I haven't been able to update until now, I've been pretty busy with work. thanks for your review though and I'm glad you're enjoying this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Luis was oblivious as to why everyone was wolf whistling and cat calling him as he exited the plane and walked through the airport with the Ducks.

He did become extremely worried however when Connie and Julie kept looking at him and bursting out into fits of laughter.

His curiosity was fulfilled when he felt something itching his lip and after he went to rub it, he noticed a trail of hot pink across his hand.

"What the?" he looked at his hand and then looked around at the rest of the Ducks who were all staring at him ready to break out into another fit of laughter.

Julie's face gave it all away as he looked down at his hand again and noticed his nails were now fire engine red.

"JULIE GAFFNEY WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Luis screamed and the Ducks started laughing and Julie took off running into the crowd.

"Get back here!" Luis called after her and he also took off running through the crowd trying to catch the blond goalie.

"Oh this is priceless!" Goldberg exclaimed holding his videocamera in front of him pointing in the direction of their goalie and their speedster as he chased her around the airport.

"I call this one, drag queen chases poor innocent girl" Averman declared dramatically for the camera's benefit and Charlie was practically snorting like a pig with laughter.

"How are you getting away with this?" Guy nudged Connie.

"Easy, Julie can't keep a straight face. I can" Connie replied with her poker face still intact.

"You're evil Connie Moreau" Guy smiled.

"You have no idea" Connie replied.

"ARGH LUIS! PUT ME DOWN!" Julie screeched as Luis caught her around the waist and lifted her up into the air spinning her around.

"You're gonna pay for this" Luis replied and smeared his make up all over Julie's cheek.

"EW Luis that's gross!" Julie shrieked.

"Sorry princess, shoulda thought about that one before you turned me into Dame Edna!" Luis laughed as he kept his grip on her and continued to trail hot pink lipstick across the side of her face.

"And I call this one, Dame Edna gets revenge!" Averman stared into the camera.

"LUIS JULIO MENDOZA YOU PUT THAT GIRL DOWN THIS SECOND!" an angry voice heavily accented pierced through the air and Luis stopped what he was doing and put Julie down. Even Julie looked scared of the woman standing before them.

"Hi mom" Luis grinned sheepishly wondering what on earth he must look like right then.

"Hello, why are you wearing make up?" Luis' mother asked and Luis could have died on the spot.

"I fell asleep on the plane and the Ducks attacked me" Luis replied.

"I see, Ducks welcome to Miami, feel free to 'attack' my son any time you like whilst you are here" Mrs Mendoza had a glint in her eye and the Ducks smiled.

"MOM!" Luis was mortified. His mother giving the Ducks her blessing to prank him all they like was like pushing him off of a cliff.

"Come on, we have much to do today" Mrs Mendoza ushered the group out of the airport and into a waiting taxi van.

"Luis' middle name is JULIO?" Averman whispered to Goldberg.

"Just get in the van!" Goldberg rolled his eyes and pushed his redheaded friend into the van.

* * *

"Oh my god that beach looks so beautiful!" Connie exclaimed to Julie as they drove through the streets of Miami on their way to Luis' house.

"I know, we should totally go there later" Julie agreed thinking about the really cute bikini she'd bought back in Minnesota.

"That is such a great idea! Can we Luis?" Connie asked hopefully using the puppy dog eyes that most people found hard to resist.

"Yeah" Luis replied and was rewarded by the girls hugging him and calling him the best.

"Great, Latino Casanova still gets the ladies!" Charlie grumbled.

Luis' mother raised an eyebrow at the phrase "Latino Casanova". She'd have to ask her youngest son about that later.

The Ducks ribbed Luis a bit further and he'd never been so happy to see his house appear in front of him.

"Finally!" Luis muttered under his breath.

"We're here!" Mrs Mendoza announced and volunteered Luis to show the Ducks where they would be staying and before Luis could protest she disappeared into the depths of the house.

"Wow! Mendoza's half a cake-eater!" Charlie joked looking at the house which was bigger than average but still not as big as Banks'.

"Shut up!" Luis growled and hauled one of Connie's many suitcases from the trunk.

"Geez girl how much stuff did you bring?" he asked.

"As much as I wanted to thank you very much" Connie replied and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah!" Julie stood up for her friend.

Luis knew better than to argue with the girls so he let it go and helped them carry their luggage into the house. They would be staying in his sister Maria's room whilst Maria was on an overseas college exchange in Brazil for the year.

"So where's your sister?" Connie asked looking around the room which was painted a cheery yellow and had a Latin theme to it.

"Brazil" Luis gave them the short version and informed them that he was going to help the boys unpack and he'd come and get them before they went out anywhere.

"This room is nice" Connie commented when Luis had left.

"I know, wait! is this Luis' sister? She's hot!" Julie agreed picking up a photo of an extremely pretty girl with dark hair trailing down her back. It was one of those poses where the subject looks over their shoulder and smiles at the camera.

"Whoah!" Connie exclaimed taking a look. She was glad for Luis that his sister wasn't around for the other Ducks to ogle.

"How can she and Luis be related?" Connie added not really seeing the resemblance between the siblings, even though it was plainly obvious she was a Mendoza.

"Oh come on Cons, Luis isn't that bad looking and see? They have the same eyes" Julie pointed out the similarity.

"Oooh does Julie have a crush?" Connie teased.

"No, ew its Luis. But you do have to admit he's not exactly ugly now is he?" Julie wasn't crushing on their Latin speedster.

"I guess, I've never really looked at him like that before" Connie admitted.

"But didn't you say he was a 'good looking skater'. Guy seemed to think you were talking about his looks" Julie enquired. Guy had gotten the insanely jealous idea that Connie thought Luis was cute when they first met and hasn't gotten over it since.

"I was talking about his skating!" Connie exclaimed horrified that she had been misinterpreted. _God! No wonder Guy had gotten the wrong end of the stick on that one_ she thought.

"Oh" Julie replied turning back to her suitcase.

The girls chatted for a while longer whilst they unpacked their things and Charlie popped his head in to tell the girls they were going to check out some sights.

"You guys go, I'm gonna take a nap" Julie decided that sleep would be the best cure for the headache she felt coming on. It was better than making it worse by enduring the Ducks endless chattering.

"Okay but you're gonna miss out on fun. Luis is staying here too, that lame ass!" Charlie reprimanded but let Julie stay nevertheless.

"I'm sure I'll live" Julie rolled her eyes and said her goodbyes.

Changing into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt so she could sleep comfortably she stretched out on the bed she'd claimed as hers earlier and shut her eyes.

She had all break to have fun with the Ducks.

* * *

**GALINDAPOPULAR - yeah the Julie/Luis idea was cool but I loved how her and Portman got together in that series (I'm not that big of an Adam/Julie fan so I'm pretending that part never happened!). Thought I'd give Fulton a one liner! Glad you thought it was funny.**

**HIDINGINTHESHADOW - it was either Adam or Charlie that was going to get it and Adam's just that little bit more innocent to be actually talked into it by the girls, I'm with you though, I'd rather be pale than orange! I was a child of the 90s (well a teenager anyway) and I never wore sweater vests (no one I knew did!!) It was Fulton who said the 'babe' comment and he does feel rather foolish now!!**

**HOCKEY-GIRL90 - Adam was wearing a sweater vest with shorts in the first chapter with the intention of wearing it to the beach. Julie and Connie dressed him in normal clothes for the second chapter except he had a hideous orange spray tan!**

**FOOTYCHICK - glad you liked it. thanks for the review.**

**CUPIDSANGEL - If it were me, then I'd probably do the makeup prank too!! Its too good an opportunity to pass up, at least they didnt shave his head or his eyebrows, now that would have been mean!**

**SARA - thanks for the review, I'm glad you're liking this**

**WHENNERDSCOLLIDE - you have no idea how far in Luis is!! **

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!**


	4. Chapter 4

Julie awoke a few hours later to the sounds of some kind of Latin themed music echoing throughout the house.

She rolled out of bed and threw her hair into a careless ponytail before padding down the hallway in her bare feet to investigate.

She followed the sound down the stairs and out the door to a small shed like building. She saw that the door was slightly ajar and she wasn't prepared for what she was about to see inside.

Luis was the cause of the noise and he was inside dancing like she'd never seen anyone dance before. Dressed in a pair of simple black pants and a white wife beater Luis was performing some kind of mambo/tango/salsa routine by himself.

Julie stood transfixed on the way he was moving with his hips in time to the music and his whole body giving off the vibe that it was something he was born to do. She had no idea that there was this whole other side to Luis that no one knew anything about.

"Wow" she breathed as she watched him tackle some extremely difficult and fancy footwork before launching into a spin.

He stopped dead when he saw her.

"Julie!" he breathed a little startled at being busted.

"I didn't know you could dance" Julie fished for something to say. The truth was she was a little flustered at being caught out watching him.

"Everyone has a hidden talent" Luis said almost shyly and Julie wondered who this guy in front of her was and what he'd done with the cocky Luis Mendoza she knew.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Julie pressed on realising it sounded much like her last statement.

"Do what? Dance?" Luis wondered what kind of question that was.

"Yeah, you're so good" Julie continued moving towards him.

"Oh I dunno about that" Luis blushed.

Julie found herself finding it cute that he was so self-conscious when it came to stuff like this. This was a far cry from the womanising, confident Luis that was present at Eden Hall.

"Could you teach me?" Julie asked hopefully. She'd never been one to dance before but watching the way Luis moved for a few minutes made her want to learn.

"Um, sure, I guess" Luis was amazed that Julie wanted him to teach her to dance.

Julie walked over to him and he placed her in front of him.

"So mambo?" Luis asked.

"Sure" Julie agreed and Luis placed her arms into position.

"Now step back like this with your foot" Luis demonstrated.

Julie followed.

"Okay and do it again with the other foot but step forward this time" Luis instructed.

Julie picked the steps to this up.

They kept dancing for a while longer and Julie was starting to get the hang of things.

Luis shut the music off when he heard the Ducks returning.

"You know Jules, if you want to see some real dancing then you'll have to sneak out with me tonight" Luis whispered.

"You're on" Julie smiled a little excited at the thought of sneaking out.

* * *

Five hours later Julie was waiting at the end of the driveway for Luis. He'd given her the best route to sneak out of the house undetected, she'd even fooled Connie which was a miracle in itself.

"Come on before we get caught" Luis came running down the driveway and the pair took off down the street.

"Do I look okay?" Julie asked self-consciously. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and an aqua halter top.

"Perfect" Luis complimented as they slowed down to a walk once they were far enough away from the house.

"So how far away is this place?" Julie asked wanted to keep the conversation going.

"At the end of the next street" Luis said keeping his eyes straight ahead. He briefly wondered if bringing Julie to the party would be a mistake. She would stand out like a sore thumb and the girls in his old crowd weren't exactly welcoming to any newcomers.

Julie was amazed when they entered the next street and was greeted by what looked like a block party at the end of the cul-de-sac.

"There's so many people!" she exclaimed.

"I know, come on" Luis pulled on her hand and dragged her towards the crowd.

Julie looked around self-consciously. As far as she could tell, she was the only natural blond in the area.

"Ah Mendoza! You return!" a Hispanic guy wearing a bandana, wife beater and heavy gold chains greeted Luis as he entered a random house.

"Hey Carlos long time no see!" Luis laughed as he knocked fists with his old friend.

"No see on your part bro" Carlos laughed then turned his attention to Julie.

"Well hello there, you don't look like a Miami native" he smiled at Julie.

"How can you tell?" Julie replied giggling nervously.

"You're too white" Carlos grinned.

Julie looked down at her sprayed-on tan and sighed.

"Now Carlos, be nice, this one's special" Luis warned placing an arm on Julie.

Julie tried not to jump out of her skin at his touch. Especially when she realised it wasn't the creepy jump out of your skin way.

"Come on Jules, lets go dance" Luis grinned turning away from Carlos who was smirking at the pair and he led her to what looked like a living room turned dance floor where various couples were dancing.

Julie stared in awe at the dancers in front of her. She swore it looked like a scene from Dirty Dancing.

"Now this is the real dancing right here Gaffney" Luis whispered in her ear.

"They're so good!" Julie exclaimed feeling extremely out of place.

"Care to dance?" Luis offered his hand to her.

"Maybe later, I might just watch for a little while" Julie said making her way over to the edge of the room.

"Do you mind if I dance now?" Luis asked. It was obvious he was itching to get out there.

"Go ahead" Julie smiled.

"Thanks Jules, you're the best!" Luis kissed her cheek and made his way into the crowd where he immediately caught the attention of a dancer with long wavy dark hair.

Julie watched in awe as they circled each other before Luis spun her out and then spun her back in and they started moving together in time with the music, their hips grinding.

Julie had never seen anything so……..so sexy.

She watched as the brunette moved her hands over Luis' biceps and over his shoulders as she danced closer to him and she found herself wishing it was her out there, moving in time with music and dancing so close to Luis.

_Whoah where did that come from?_ She wondered for not the first time that day. She shook her head and grabbed a drink from the table behind her.

She could not be attracted to Luis Mendoza. There was simply no way that would ever happen.

Well at least that's what she told herself anyway.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this sooner (bad me!) I lost a little momentum but thanks to my new fic, I appear to have found it again. So obviously Dirty Dancing (& Dirty Dancing Havana Nights) was the inspiration for this one - together with Galindapopular's Prom Problems for the pairing!**

**GALINDAPOPULAR - I hope not to make it too cute, but glad you're liking it.**

**CASSY - thanks for the praise on the humour, I didn't think it would be funny (more cheesy) but glad it turned out okay. Connie will be included to a degree but she'd not a central character in this one. I might write another story about her in due course so watch out for it.**

**JORDAN - sorry but Connie's not a main character in this story. See comment above re: a fic for Connie. I have read a really good one on here where Connie does get attacked. Have a look through the archives and see if you can find it (sorry I can't remember what its called or who wrote it).**

**FOOTYCHICK - It sure is a Julie/Luis fic. **

**CUPIDSANGEL - well he couldn't be too poor if he had to house all of the Ducks (the poor parents! I feel bad for them!). Thanks for your nice comments, they really made my day!**

**xxmadflavaxx - thanks for your review. I figured since Luis gets himself into trouble (mostly with the girls) at Eden Hall then his mother should be able to put him in his place!**

**HIDING IN THE SHADOWS - thanks for the review. I'm actually off to return the favour for your new chapter now that I'm logged in.**

**SILVERRAIN1.3 - thanks for the comments, most of my fics are about the Bash Brothers (Portman's my favourite!) so I'm kind of used to writing them, I'm glad people think that it is correct. Galindapopular was the first to write a Julie/Luis fic - Prom Problems is very good (it is one of the first of an enormous series with loads of new characters and twists) - I highly recommend reading them.**

**THANKS ALL WHO REVIEWED, I'M SORRY THE UPDATE IS RATHER LATE!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Care to dance Julie?" Luis had finished dancing with the brunette and was now standing in front of Julie holding his hand out to her.

"I can't dance like that" Julie replied.

"Sure you can, I'll teach you" Luis smiled grabbing Julie and pulling her towards the crowd of dancers.

He half spun her to face him and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Just roll your hips like this" he instructed showing her what he meant.

Julie tried it but felt like an idiot.

"Good" Luis smiled. "Now try this" he showed her how to roll the other way.

Julie tried to mimic his movements.

"No, like this" he said putting his hands on her hips and moved them the way he wanted them to move.

Julie tensed up when he touched her but relaxed when she realised he was just trying to instruct her.

"That's it" Luis encouraged moving his own swivelling hips closer to hers until they were almost touching. He sensed she wouldn't be comfortable dancing with him the way the other girls did and he didn't want to receive a knee to the groin for his troubles so he kept his distance for now.

Which was why he was surprised when it was Julie that pressed closer to him and flung her arms around his neck so that they were now moving as one.

"Whoah Blondie has some moves after all" Carlos was watching with envy as his old friend was moving closely with his blond date. He reigned as King of the dance floor since Luis had left and he wasn't about to hand the crown back without a fight, even if it meant 'going for the white trash'.

He smirked to himself when he saw Luis' ex-girlfriend and dance partner Eva watching Luis and his new girl dancing with a look that spelt jealousy.

He made his way over to the small Latina and whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready to make him remember what Miami is about?"

Eva turned her delicate features to Carlos and nodded.

"Let's go then _bailarina_" (dancing girl) he said holding his hand out.

Eve accepted his hand and they made their way to the dance floor where they picked a spot directly in Luis' line of vision.

Luis was really enjoying himself dancing with Julie. Even though she was a beginner, well she said she was a beginner but she moved well enough to compete with some of the girls at the party, Luis had never felt the connection with any of his dance partners before. Not unless he counted the one girl he willed himself to forget.

In the time before Luis found hockey and was whisked away to join Team USA, his days were spent dancing and stealing with the one girl that captured his heart, Eva Hernandez.

From the first day of middle school it had been Eva and Luis, Luis and Eva. Nobody could separate the two, nor did they dare to. Luis and Eva had ruled the school, ruled the gangs and ruled the dancefloor upon which their friends and acquaintances used to find some escape from their troubled lives.

Then Luis found the permanent escape that didn't involve jail or death. He found hockey and his speed skills. Luis had always been the fastest kid in school but it wasn't until he was the fastest kid in school on a pair of ice skates that people stood up and took notice.

Luis smiled when Julie laid her head on his shoulder as they swayed in time with the music. He responded by wrapping his arms around her even tighter, bringing her right up against his sweaty body.

Then something across the room caught his eye and he felt himself tighten in anger.

_How could they?_ He wondered as his watched the girl he never really got over dancing with his supposed friend.

Then Carlos actually looked over at Luis and winked.

Luis curled his fists in rage. He had half a mind to go over there and beat the living crap out of Carlos but it was Julie's voice in his ear that stopped him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She'd felt Luis tense up and was wondering if it was something she'd done or was doing that was making him feel all agitated.

"Its nothing Jules, lets keep dancing" Luis smiled at his friend and pulled her back in towards him.

"You're getting the hang of it pretty quickly" he whispered in her ear as she placed her head back down on his shoulder.

"I have a good teacher" Julie replied nuzzling her cheek on his shoulder a little to get more comfortable.

Luis smiled and tried to concentrate on the girl in his arms.

It was hard, especially when he felt a pair of eyes boring into him. He looked across the room again and found it was Eva staring at him this time. He smiled and waved at her over Julie's shoulder but she didn't smile or wave back. It was obvious she disapproved of Luis being at this party with another girl.

So Eva did the first thing she could think of to get her revenge, she pulled Carlos closer to her and kissed her with the intensity and passion that she used to kiss Luis.

Luis had to look away. His anger had reached boiling point and he wasn't able to hide it this time.

Julie lifted her head and saw Luis glaring at something across the room. She followed his gaze and saw the Carlos guy she was introduced earlier sucking face with a petite girl with long wavy brown hair.

She looked back to Luis and recognised the expression.

"Luis no, don't start a fight" she pleaded.

"You don't understand Julie" Luis replied.

Before she could answer someone had run into the room and screamed "COPS!" at the top of their voice.

"Shit, come on!" Luis grabbed Julie's hand and pulled her across the room and past Carlos and Eva and straight out the back door.

Luis couldn't afford to get caught. After he'd been caught stealing with Eva the court had let him off on a bond. His mother had been furious and had forbidden him to hang around with that crowd.

The long and the short of it was that she would tear him limb from limb if she ever found out he'd been at one of their parties.

* * *

**HIDING IN THE SHADOW - yeah Julie's too white even with a spray tan! Hey at least she's not orange like Banksie!**

**GALINDAPOPULAR - I was going for a Havana Nights/original Dirty Dancing vibe, this chapter I had the scene in my head in the original movie where Johnny's teaching Baby the moves (after she says "I carried a watermelon" - I love that scene!)**

**ENDURANCEGIRL - thanks for the review**

**FOOTYCHICK - aw thanks, that made me feel better!**

**ELYSE BLACK - the inspiration came from Galindapopular (whom I hope is blushing now!!!)**

**SILVERRAIN1.3 - yeah he's now a dancing king (which I thought would be more believable than say, Charlie!)**

**GRUMPYPIRATE - thanks for the review.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I think we're safe now" Luis decided when they could no longer hear the sirens.

"Good" Julie replied. She didn't know what else to say.

So they walked on in silence.

Finally Julie had enough and had to ask.

"So what was that about back there?" she asked.

"What was what?" Luis wondered if she meant the dancing or Eva.

"The girl kissing your friend. I get the impression you weren't happy about it" Julie pressed on.

"It's nothing" Luis looked down at his shoes as he walked along.

"Like hell its nothing Luis, you can tell me" Julie felt like beating it out of him. She didn't like seeing Luis look this depressed.

"She's just a girl I used to know, that's all" he tried the dodge around the issue tactic.

"So why did it feel like you were going to kill someone then?" Julie forced the issue.

"Because I was" Luis stopped walking.

"Hey, come on" Julie stopped walking too and placed her hand on his arm to let him know she was ready to listen.

"Look I know you all think I'm some sort of man whore or something but I am capable of loving someone you know" Luis snapped.

Julie retracted her arm feeling like she'd just been slapped in the face.

"I'm aware that you can feel Luis" she snapped back. She was surprised to feel tears stinging at the back of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jules. Its just she was my first you know, my first kiss, my first girlfriend, my first love and then seeing her throw away everything we had for Carlos, well it hurt" Luis explained.

"Aw Luis" Julie said throwing her arms around him.

Luis ran his hands up Julie's back to return the hug. There was just something about the blond goalie that felt safe to him. It felt like she wasn't going to hurt him in the way that Eva had.

* * *

"You really dug the knife in there" Carlos commented as he walked the streets with Eva.

"So what? He's the one that thinks he's too good for us now" Eva snarled. All she could see in her mind was Luis dancing with that blond rich girl. It was obvious he was worlds away from what they used to be.

"What makes you think he's too good for us?" Carlos asked intrigued. He'd seen the way Luis was glaring at them looking like he'd tear Carlos apart with his bare hands if he had to.

"The way he brought another girl into our territory, that was our special thing" Eva sighed.

"It can be our thing now" Carlos suggested leading her towards the club at the end of the street.

"Whatever" Eva was too stunned at seeing Luis Mendoza getting on with his life to care anymore.

* * *

"So how do we sneak back?" Julie asked when they reached Luis' house.

"This way" Luis led her towards the side of the house.

"Oh my god! Are you suggesting we climb the vine?" Julie asked looking up at the route Luis was proposing.

"It's not that hard, when we were kids Maria and I actually put foot and finger holds in the wall" Luis felt gently around until he found it.

"Here, do you want to go first?" he asked.

Julie didn't say anything but merely pushed past him and grabbed the hold.

She felt a surge of excitement wash over her when her fingers brushed over Luis'.

Shaking all urges out of her system she proceeded to climb the wall.

With Luis right behind her they made it to the open window where they entered the house undetected.

"Your room is that way" Luis pointed down the hall.

"Thanks for taking me tonight, I had fun" Julie whispered.

"Anytime catlady" Luis whispered back.

"Goodnight" she kissed his cheek.

"Night Senorita" Luis kissed her cheek back and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Julie groaned when she was woken up at 8.00 am by the sound of hungry bash brothers.

"Ugh shut up!" she yelled into her pillow and tried to get back to sleep.

"Julie! Breakfast is ready. I swear you're just as bad as Luis when it comes to getting out of bed" Goldberg knocked on the door.

"Fine, I'm coming!" Julie realised that the Ducks wouldn't let her sleep two days in a row so she threw on her clothes and washed her face, eliminating any traces of last night's makeup.

"¡Luis, sale de cama ahora!" came Mrs Mendoza's booming voice (it translates to Luis get out of bed now! – according to an online translator anyway).

Julie smiled to herself; obviously Luis was having a little trouble getting started today too.

"Jeez Jules it's about time!" Connie exclaimed when Julie entered the kitchen.

"Yeah Julie!" Charlie added.

"Why are we up so early anyway?" Julie asked. Back home the boys were rarely out of bed before noon anyway.

"Because we've gotta go check out the babes!" Portman advised throwing his arm around Julie.

Luis had finally entered the kitchen still rubbing his eyes. No one noticed that he looked a little annoyed at Portman with his arm around Julie.

"You guys are such pigs" Julie replied rolling her eyes as she shrugged Portman's arm off of her.

"Hey we can check out the guys too" Connie pointed out.

"Yeah good plan!" Julie replied. At the same time she just happened to glance across at Luis who she thought looked a little upset by her last statement.

Shrugging it off as her imagination she accepted the toast and fruit that Mrs Mendoza had placed in front of her.

"Thank you" she replied.

"You're welcome Julie" Mrs Mendoza answered with a smile.

Luis plonked himself down at the table next to Averman and immediately reached for the orange juice.

"So is everyone up for the beach then?" Charlie being the leader as always asked.

"Yeah" was the reply from everyone.

"Oh I can't wait to show off what I bought!" Connie declared remembering the bikini she'd bought.

_Me neither_ Julie thought about the revealing bikini she'd also bought back in Minnesota. At the very least she was anxious to see what Luis will say.

_Argh Julie stop it!_ she scolded herself. _You have got to stop thinking about him like that!_

She stole a glance at him and he caught her eye and gave her a little smile which made her stomach flutter.

_We're just friends_ Julie told herself as she smiled back at him.

"Jules are you done?" Connie asked.

"Yeah" Julie replied taking a bite out of her last strawberry.

"Come on. We've got to get ready!" Connie dragged her up the stairs toward their room.

"So Julie Gaffney tell me" Connie shut the door once they were in the safety of their room.

"Why were you sneaking back into our room at 3 am this morning?"

Julie's face drained of all colour.

_Oh shit we're busted!_ She thought.

* * *

**uh oh - whats she gonna tell Connie?**

**XXMADFLAVAXX - thanks for the review**

**GALINDAPOPULAR - hmmm maybe someone should put Julie in a corner! (or Luis can have a brother that shoots up the hotel right in the middle of his big dance number!!) Don't worry, I've seen both movies (and all the Ducks movies) so many times that I'm surprised I haven't disintergrated the DVDs from overuse!**

**FOOTYCHICK - Hope this update is soon enough (although I did try earlier to upload but it kept saying I was uploading an empty document - stupid BLACK - thanks for the review.**

**SILVERRAIN1.3 - hope this is fast enough for you.**

**ENDURANCE GIRL - thanks for the review.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**


	7. Chapter 7

Julie briefly wondered if she'd get away with lying but discarded that thought when she remembered that Connie could sniff out a lie a mile away, plus Julie was a hopeless liar.

"I'm waiting!" Connie tapped her foot impatiently.

"Okay, don't get mad at me and DON'T tell anyone else" Julie warned.

"Okay whatever, just spit it out already" Connie demanded.

"Alright I went to a party" Julie looked down at the floor guiltily.

"You WHAT?" Connie bellowed.

"SSSH!" Julie scolded.

"You went to a party without me?" Connie lowered her voice.

"It wasn't like that, Luis.."

"Oh so Luis went too, who else went?" Connie demanded to know.

"No one, just Luis and I went" Julie replied.

"So what happened?" Connie asked realising that there was more to this story.

"Luis was teaching me how to dance" Julie confessed.

"That's it?" Connie was disappointed.

Julie didn't respond.

"OH MY GOD YOU LIKE HIM!" Connie screeched.

"Will you keep your voice down!" Julie hissed.

"You so like him" Connie lowered her voice again.

"I do not" Julie protested.

"Whatever, so is he a good kisser?" Connie asked.

"I didn't kiss him" Julie couldn't believe Connie was so fixated on her and Luis.

_Is there a me and Luis?_ She wondered.

_No of course not you're just friends_ she told herself.

"Bullshit, you mean to tell me you were at a party with him all night and he was just teaching you how to dance? What the hell were you dancing, the military two-step?" Connie asked.

"No it was a bit more risqué than that" Julie admitted.

"Ooh risqué, interesting choice of words there" Connie was now interested.

"Well think more along the lines of dirty dancing and you'd be getting close" Julie was blushing profusely.

"Seriously? Luis knows how to dance like _that_?" Connie was amazed.

"Yeah but please don't say anything, I don't think he wants the guys to know, I don't think I was supposed to know but I caught him dancing when you guys were out yesterday" Julie explained.

"And now he's bumping and grinding with you?" Connie smirked.

"Connie! It sounds so _vulgar_ when you say it like that" Julie scolded.

"No it sounds sexy. Oh come on Julie, you're the one who said he was cute yesterday" Connie reminded her as she moved to her suitcase and dug out her bikini.

"So?" Julie wasn't going to deny it as she took her cue from Connie and dug out her own bikini.

_Oh thank god I had a bikini wax_ Julie thought as she eyed the skimpy two-piece.

"Come on girls hurry up!" Portman's voice yelled from down the hall.

"We're coming!" Connie rolled her eyes at Julie and they got changed as quickly as they could.

"Here don't forget these" Julie called holding up a bag containing two towels, two hats and some sunscreen.

"Julie you are a legend!" Connie was glad that one of them had thought to bring the other essentials for the beach.

"I know" Julie laughed slipping on her sunglasses and grabbing a large bottle of water from the dresser.

* * *

"I LOVE MIAMI!" Portman and Fulton screamed when they hit the beach and realised it was full of scantily clad females.

Julie and Connie just rolled their eyes and scanned the area for a good spot to set up.

"It's so hot out here!" Goldberg complained. He was carrying the ice box which was full of food and drink.

"That's because you're used to Minnesota my friend" Averman patted his friend on the shoulder.

"And you complain its too cold there!" Charlie laughed.

"PAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRTY!" Fulton and Portman had ripped their shirts off in three seconds flat and were now running full speed towards the water.

"That's okay guys, don't stay and help set up or anything!" Adam yelled after them.

"Aw Cake-Eater I didn't recognise you without your sweater vest!" Russ laughed when he realised that Adam was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boardshorts.

"Shut up" Adam retorted.

"Hey look, that lady's more orange than you are!" Charlie pointed to a lady who was sporting a worse fake tan than Adam was.

The group laughed and Julie and Connie dropped their stuff figuring that this would be a good a spot as any to set up camp.

"Averman can you put the umbrella up here?" Connie asked sweetly in the tone that gets most of the boys to do anything for her.

"Sure" Averman and Ken got to work on setting the giant beach umbrella up.

"Julie and I are going to work on our tans over there" Connie pointed to a spot that was directly in front of a group of college boys.

No one noticed Luis' jaw tense up.

_Just relax man, she's not your girlfriend or anything_ he told himself as he watched the girls walk over to their chosen spot.

Instead he tried to concentrate on getting their stuff set up.

"Whoah" he heard someone exclaim and he followed their line of sight until he saw what it was they were all looking at.

Connie and Julie had removed their sundresses to reveal their tightly toned and tanned bodies covered only by a couple of pieces of lycra.

Luis' eyes were transfixed on Julie in her bright blue, green and silver bikini.

"Those other guys had better watch themselves" he heard Charlie warn.

Luis tore his eyes off of Julie's legs and glanced at the guys who were lying on their towels behind them and were now having a good perve on the eye candy in front of them.

He didn't realise his eyes were narrowed to tiny slits as he glared at the group of college boys.

* * *

"Whoah, Luis looks kinda postal over there" Connie had rolled over and happened to catch a glance of Luis looking like he was throwing death daggers at the group of boys behind them.

"Huh?" Julie turned to look.

"Wonder what his problem is?" Connie continued looking at them as she turned over onto her stomach to allow her back to warm up under the sun.

"He's probably thinking about Eva" Julie didn't realise she'd just said that out loud.

"Who's Eva?" Connie asked looking at her friend.

Julie rolled over onto her stomach and leaned in towards Connie.

"Didn't I tell you I met the ex-girlfriend. Well sort of" Julie revealed.

"No you didn't! oh my god what's she like?" Connie asked.

"Well I didn't speak to her but she's hot, like Eva Longoria hot" Julie replied.

"Really? Who cares, you're like Jessica Biel hot, the cool girl all the guys want" Connie replied.

"So what does that make you?" Julie laughed. It was flattering to hear Connie describe her like that.

"Duh, Connie Moreau hot" Connie laughed.

Julie laughed.

* * *

"Aw man this is not fair" Guy swallowed hard when he saw Connie with her hands all over Julie's back as she applied sunscreen for her.

"Jealous Guy?" Charlie teased. He knew Guy wasn't quite over his ex-girlfriend.

_Tell me about it_ Luis thought glumly. He should be the one over there rubbing sunscreen on Julie's back.

_Whoah hold on there Mendoza, a couple of dances with the girl and you're already staking a claim?_ He scolded himself.

"Hey guys check out the lesbo babes over there" Portman had now emerged from the water with Fulton in tow.

"Wow, that's hot" Fulton stared at the pair obviously not recognising them.

"Oh my god Fulton, you are batting two for two aren't ya. Take a closer look at them, their faces I mean" Adam pointed out.

"No, oh, NO WAY!, EW!" Fulton realised who it was he was staring at and was now grimacing. Connie and Julie were like sisters to him.

"What's two for two?" Goldberg asked.

"Fulton thought Luis was a hot babe on the plane after Julie gave him a makeover" Portman cackled and Fulton looked mortified.

"WHAT?" Luis bellowed.

"Hey guys wait a second" Portman interrupted the bantering.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"When did Connie and Julie grow boobs?" Portman asked with a straight face.

* * *

**I'm sorry, Portman just had to ask!**

**ELYSE BLACK - hope the beach scene was okay, there'll be more to come though.**

**GALINDAPOPULAR - Its only gonna get thicker (gotta love the tension though)**

**FOOTYCHICK - yeah I did have to leave it like that (sorry!)**

**ENDURANCE GIRL - thanks**

**GRUMPYPIRATE - Fulton and Portman might find babes (now that Portman's found out that Connie and Julie have boobs!!) Lots of things are gonna happen with Luis and Julie!**

**SILVERRAIN1.3 - yep loads of those 'friendly' feelings are coming out. Here's an update for the weekend, hope you enjoyed it! **

**THANKS ALL WHO REVIEWED, I'M GLAD PEOPLE ARE LIKING THIS STORY.**


	8. Chapter 8

"That's it I'm going over there!" Guy had decided he'd had about enough of the college boys perving on his girls and was going to sit with Connie and Julie.

"Wait for me" Luis blurted out and ignored his other male teammates as they made inquisitive comments.

Charlie and Adam decided to join the little party. It was better to be seen in the company of hot females than it was to be in the company of all males, especially one with Adam's new choice of skin colour. Oh well at least he wasn't wearing a hot pink thong like that other guy over there.

_Ew!_ Charlie shuddered when he realised what he was looking at.

"Hey guys what's up?" Julie greeted their new entourage as Guy, Charlie, Adam and Luis sat down.

"Got bored thought you two would be more interesting to hang with" Guy sat next to Connie.

"And you just realised this now did you?" Connie asked sweetly whilst Julie stifled a laugh.

"Yes….. Err I mean no….I mean" Guy stammered as Julie hid behind Luis to hide her laughter and Connie raised an eyebrow at her ex-boyfriend's idiocy.

"So which is it?" Connie teased to which Julie lost control and burst out laughing with her head on Luis back.

Guy didn't know whether to be angry with Julie for laughing at him or thank her for rescuing him from his awful dilemma. Ever since Connie grew up (complete with boobs as Portman pointed out earlier) he didn't know how to act around her anymore. She wasn't the little girl he used to know anymore, she was this cool, calm, sophisticated woman and he didn't know how to respond to that.

"You alright there Jules?" Luis turned to look over his shoulder at Julie.

"Yeah" Julie recovered and realised she was way too close to Luis.

_Oh boy!_ She thought as she tried to shift away discreetly to avoid any attention.

Too late though because Connie was now smirking at her.

"So who's up for a swim?" Julie changed the subject before Connie could even say anything.

"I'm in" Luis replied hoping he didn't sound too eager.

"Me too" Connie was still smirking at Julie.

"And me!" Guy quickly added. He wasn't going to waste an opportunity.

"I'll stay here and watch your stuff" Adam offered. The truth was he'd heard that saltwater would cause a fake tan to go streaky and he'd rather be orange than streaky.

What he didn't realise was what he'd read was a load of crap and the tan would wear off when it wore off.

"I'll stay with Banksie" Charlie countered knowing that Guy would obviously want to spend alone time with Connie but what he didn't get was Julie and Luis. Was there something up with those two?

He figured he'd watched them for a while and see what kind of vibes he was getting. It was his business to know every aspect of what goes on with the team. He was the captain after all.

"Banks you do realise you look ridiculous right?" Charlie pointed out as Adam proceeded to slather himself in sunscreen.

"So? At least I'm not turning red" Adam pointed to Charlie's skin which had taken on a pinkish tinge.

"Aw crap!" Charlie exclaimed snatching the lotion from Adam's hands.

"Hey!" Adam protested.

* * *

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Connie screeched and her and Julie took off towards the water.

"Gee how original" Guy rolled his eyes at Luis and the boys took off after the girls.

Luis was unaware his eyes were planted firmly on Julie's backside as she ran towards the water and disappeared under the surface.

_Why is that one of the sexiest things I've ever seen? _He wondered watching as she resurfaced and pushed her wet hair out of her face.

"Luis what are you staring at?" Connie nudged him and winked.

_Well at least Moreau can be subtle_ he thought.

"Nothing" he answered quickly.

Connie smirked. She could sense there was something brewing between Luis and Julie and it wouldn't be long before they both gave into it.

_Spring Break'll do that do you _Connie thought looking across at Guy.

_But it better not do it to me_ she added squashing any butterfly feelings in her stomach before they got out of control.

Connie was cut out of her thoughts by a splash of water hitting her face.

"You are so going to pay for that!" she screamed at a hysterical Julie.

_Splash!_ Connie got her square in the face.

"WATER FIGHT!" Julie yelled and the two girls plus Guy and Luis engaged in an all out brawl.

Pretty soon it was obvious who the teams were, Julie and Luis against Connie and Guy.

"Get them Guy!" Connie yelped kicking her legs with all her strength.

"On my signal go!" Julie told Luis and promptly dived under water.

She resurfaced behind Connie and Guy and nodded to Luis.

"NOW!" she said and they launched a full-scale attack.

* * *

"They're not going to kill each other are they?" Goldberg asked keeping one eye on his sandwich and one eye on the water.

"Who knows? Maybe you can be goalie again" Averman shrugged.

"Nah, don't want it" Goldberg decided he'd much rather slam into people than try to stop goals.

"Hey Goldberg I made you a cream pie" Dwayne offered him a pie.

"Thanks Cowboy!" Goldberg happily accepted the treat and didn't realise that the others were trying to suppress laughter.

"Mmmm this looks good" Goldberg didn't ask questions but scooped up a large finger full of cream and shoved it into his mouth.

"It kinda tastes funny" Goldberg remarked but nevertheless took another helping. This time a rather large bite was now resting in his mouth.

Dwayne couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing which prompted the rest of the Ducks to follow suit.

"What's so funny?" Goldberg spat out the 'cream'.

"Payback's a bitch ain't it Goldie!" Dwayne revealed.

"Is this…" Goldberg took a whiff of the pie.

"SHAVING CREAM???" He screamed and threw the 'pie' at the cowboy who ducked. Unfortunately poor Averman copped it instead.

"Thanks a lot. You know I wasn't even in on the prank on Cowboy, so here!" Averman scooped the shaving cream off his face and lopped it onto Kens.

"AVERMAN!" Ken screamed and started World War 3.

The other patrons on the beach didn't know where to look.

Neither did Charlie or Adam who looked utterly mortified.

"Can we pretend we don't know them?"

* * *

**GALINDAPOPULAR - Yeah Connie's a regular sleuth, nothing gets past her (maybe she should be a goalie then!!) Luis and Julie will figure it out soon. I've finally worked the plot out now.**

**DUCKS4EVER - thanks for your review.**

**FOOTYCHICK - glad you enjoyed the last chapter, thanks for reviewing.**

**ELYSE BLACK - boys are so stupid sometimes!! The answer to your question is probably never!**

**SILVERRAIN1.3 - thanks, those two are my favourites!**

**GRUMPYPIRATE - perhaps she will get a little help from Guy on matchmaker, but will Julie and Luis beat them to it?**

**CHESTNUTBRUMBY - thank you for your multiple reviews, I'm glad you're liking this story.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**


	9. Chapter 9

After their little war in the water the foursome returned to their towels and queried why there was shaving cream everywhere.

"Dwayne got a little payback on Goldberg" Adam explained.

"Isn't it a little overdue?" Luis remembered the prank well. Goldberg had been teaching Ken and him the finer points of pranking someone in their sleep.

"I'm a patient guy" Dwayne explained.

"I need to reapply. Guy can you do my back?" Connie handed Guy the suntan lotion.

Julie raised her eyebrow at Luis who smiled at her in return.

Guy didn't need to be asked twice and was more than happy to rub lotion over Connie's skin.

Charlie and Adam shook their heads. Guy Germaine was hopeless when it came to Connie Moreau.

"Julie you're looking a little pink, maybe Luis can do your back for you" Connie suggested slyly.

Julie shot her a look that plainly said _I hate you_ but Connie just smiled sweetly at her.

So she turned to Luis.

"Would you mind?" she asked shyly.

"Okay" he replied just as shyly as he reached for the lotion bottle.

"Goldberg I'm getting burnt, can you do my back?" Averman asked obviously missing any sign of attraction between the two girls and the boys who were currently applying sunscreen to their backs.

"EW NO!" Goldberg cried.

"What did I say?" Averman asked wondering why the others were looking at him strangely.

* * *

"So do you think we can sneak away for a little bit later. There's something I want you to see" Luis whispered to Julie whilst Connie and Guy were busying themselves getting reacquainted.

They'd moved a little further away from the group and were talking quite seriously. It was obvious that by the end of the day Connie and Guy would be back together.

"Sure" Julie agreed feeling a little nervous. She was dying to dance with him again and she was hoping that whatever he had to show her had something to do with that.

"Hey Luis" Charlie interrupted.

Luis and Julie looked over at Charlie.

"What do think about a bonfire right here tonight?" Charlie suggested.

"Sounds good" Luis agreed. A bonfire sounded like fun.

"Did you guys bring any warm clothes?" Julie was the voice of reason.

"No" the boys replied.

"Its okay, I'll go back and get them if someone will come with me" Julie offered.

"I will" Luis volunteered.

They both missed the amused exchange of looks between Charlie and Adam.

"Thanks" Julie was grateful. She didn't want to walk the streets alone.

"No problem" Luis smiled.

* * *

"You know its always been you Cons" Guy was pouring his heart out to her.

"I know" Connie said not giving anything away. She knew it was mean but she wanted to be sure this was what she wanted. She couldn't risk another hurtful breakup with him.

"So how do you feel?" Guy asked hopefully.

Connie looked down at her hands.

"You know I love you Guy" Connie said and Guy smiled.

"I'll always love you Connie" Guy took her hand.

They was the words that made up her mind. She leant across to kiss him.

"I'll always love you too Guy" she said.

* * *

"Do you want to go now before it gets dark?" Luis asked.

"Yeah" Julie stood up and brushed the sand off of her butt. She reached across to her bag and slipped her mini sundress back on.

"We'll be back soon" Luis told the others who said their goodbyes.

"That fire better be ready by the time we get back" Julie warned.

"Yes Jules" the boys replied.

Julie smiled sweetly and followed Luis off the beach back towards the main road.

"Isn't your house that way?" Julie asked when she realised they were walking in the opposite direction.

"Yeah but I have to show you something first" Luis replied.

"Okay" Julie allowed him to grab her hand and lead her down a sandy path.

"Oh my god" Julie gasped when she saw what it was.

"My dad used to bring me out here" he explained gesturing to the lookout that was deserted. It was in the right spot where the sun hit the water to make it look almost silver.

"Its beautiful" Julie breathed.

"I thought it could be our private dance floor" Luis held his hand out and she accepted.

He pulled her in close and the two began to dance.

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Ken was starting to get a little cold. The afternoon sun was going down and Charlie hadn't lit the bonfire yet.

Connie and Guy exchanged a look. Connie had filled Guy in on everything that had been happening with Julie and Luis.

"Guys I'm hungry" Goldberg announced for the umpteenth time.

"WE KNOW!" Adam finally had enough.

"They'd better get here soon" Ken was now starting to shiver.

"Here" Dwayne threw his towel at him.

"Thanks Dwayne" Ken wrapped the towel around his shoulders.

* * *

Luis and Julie were still dancing only their movements had become more sensual.

They rolled their hips in time with each other and Julie's dress had become bunched up high on her thighs. Luis' hand began stroking bare skin making Julie feel a little dizzy.

She wrapped her arms around his neck even tighter and pulled herself closer to him. He responded by lifting her leg up a little higher so that it rested on his hip.

He could feel her breath on his neck and he couldn't stand it any longer. He had to do something.

So he moved his arm to around her lower back and dipped her low.

But that wasn't enough, when he brought her back up he pulled her right into him and softly kissed her.

Julie felt herself melt into the kiss allowing him to softly and slowly explore her mouth. She'd never been kissed like this before and it felt good.

Luis broke off the kiss to start trailing down her neck and along her bare collarbone.

_Oh god! _Julie was in ecstasy.

Luis slowly trailed back up her neck and along her jaw line back to her awaiting lips which she captured at the first possible opportunity. The kiss started out slow and sensual but soon turned to hot and passionate.

When they finally broke apart they were both smiling.

"We should probably get back to the Ducks" Julie said.

"Yeah" Luis said not quite believing what had just happened. That kiss was definitely at the top of his list.

* * *

**I decided to give you what you want!! **

**GALINDAPOPULAR- yes there's a Connie/Guy reconciliation, I realised I never have them together in my stories.**

**GRUMPYPIRATE- I always wondered if Dwayne ever got payback for the shaving cream incident in D2**

**FOOTYCHICK - thanks**

**HIDINGINTHESHADOW - I would have done the same thing too! **

**ELYSE BLACK - agreed, but probably more like 98 of the time!! **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Took you long enough" Goldberg groaned when he finally saw that Julie and Luis had returned.

"Well maybe if you hadn't left your room in such a state I wouldn't have had to search so hard for these" Julie said throwing his warm clothes at him.

"Yeah, yeah" Goldberg dismissed and threw his sweater on. He was sick of having to rotate every few minutes to warm his back up.

"Thanks Julie, Luis" Adam diffused the situation before Julie bit his head off.

Julie smiled politely at Adam before heading over towards Connie who was waving frantically at her.

"What?" Julie whispered giving Connie the hint not to be so damn obvious.

"What happened?" Connie whispered back.

"I'll tell you later when all the guys aren't around" Julie promised.

Connie sighed knowing this would have to do.

Adam and Charlie were huddled together whispered also.

"There's something going on with the Cat and Mendoza" Charlie stated matter-of-factly.

"You think" Adam was rarely sarcastic but the chemistry/tension/frustration between the two of them was impossible to miss.

"Yeah, come on Banks you can't see it?" Charlie had completely missed Adam's sarcasm.

"Yes I see it" it took all of Adam's patience not to snap at Charlie.

"Do you think it'll end well?" Charlie's next question stunned Adam.

"I dunno but they obviously don't want anyone to know yet so keep your mouth shut" Adam instructed.

"Yeah alright" Charlie agreed settling back into the sand to pay attention to the other Ducks again.

* * *

"I can't believe he brought her here!" Eva was furious. It was one thing to bring the blond girl to a party in her neighbourhood but it was quite another to bring her to their special place.

"So why don't you execute a little payback then?" Carlos too was annoyed but for completely different reasons. He was sick of hearing Eva talk about Luis.

Mendoza had left Miami for dreary old Minnesota. Didn't she see that he was the new King now?

Eva raised an eyebrow and looked at him with intrigue.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

Carlos smirked. With his plan, he will have his cake and eat it too so to speak.

* * *

"I declare that Goldberg be banned from roasting marshmallows" Averman said as he inspected his now half burnt flip flop.

"I second that motion" Charlie agreed.

He had just finished putting out a fire that Goldberg had inadvertently started with his marshmallow, again.

"I'm sorry!" Goldberg exhaled. He'd been apologising profusely to Averman for ruining his shoes for the past half hour.

"All in favour of Goldberg being banned?" Averman looked to group as if he were chairman of a meeting.

Everyone else in the group raised their hands.

"Motion carried!" Averman threw his ruined shoe into the fire.

"Are you going to walk back to Luis' place with one shoe now?" Ken asked. The shoe hadn't been burned that badly.

"Oops" Averman realised.

Ken didn't even bother to dignify that with a response.

* * *

"Pssst Julie"

Julie stirred slowly realising that someone was shaking her awake.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Lets go watch the sun rise"

"I'm sleepy" Julie hadn't comprehended who the rude person that was trying to wake her was.

"I'll carry you" the person promised.

"Okay" she said allowing herself to be picked up and carried out of the room.

Connie smiled to herself as she pretended to be asleep. Her best girl friend and the speedster of the team were so cute together. She hoped that her and Guy looked like that to others.

Speaking of Guy, she now had an empty room.

Connie mentally counted to twenty then tiptoed out of the room towards Guy's room.

Ah the perks of having two teammates hooking up in secret.

* * *

"Julie, you have to climb up there yourself" Luis put her down and Julie looked at him, to the drainpipe and then back at Luis.

"We're going on the roof?" she asked.

"Yeah, trust me its worth the climb" Luis promised.

"It better be" Julie mumbled but nevertheless started using the drainpipe to scale the wall.

Luis didn't say a word but grinned to himself as he too started the climb towards the roof. He knew she'd be impressed with what she saw once she was up there.

"Whoah" Julie exclaimed when she reached the roof and realised that not only had Luis set out a blanket for them but that the view from the roof was amazing.

"Told you its worth it" Luis grinned approaching her.

"My bad for doubting you" Julie laughed and sat down on the blanket before she fell down. Despite her nickname, she knew that she wouldn't land on her feet if she fell off the roof.

"You doubted me?" Luis feigned hurt.

"Yeah now get over it" Julie laughed and leaned back into him as he sat behind her with his legs surrounding her and his arms around her shoulders.

Luis chuckled softly and squeezed her a little tighter. Who'd have ever thought that he'd end up with someone as cool as Julie Gaffney? Everyone always thought she'd end up with someone like Banks or even Charlie. He could almost hear the protective talks from Fulton, Charlie and Portman now.

"Luis?" Julie suddenly sat up and turned to face him. He let his arms drop back down to his sides. He knew that the 'talk' was coming. And for once, he didn't mind at all.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What are we doing?" Julie asked looking a little confused.

Luis decided to throw a little humour in the mix.

"We're waiting for the sun to come up" he winked at her.

"No, that's not what I mean, I meant what are WE doing, you know the whole, well this" Julie gestured to herself and him sitting so close together.

"Well I know I like you Jules" Luis smiled.

"Really?" Julie looked surprised.

Luis had to laugh, if she didn't get that he liked her by the way he kissed her yesterday then the smart, straight A Julie Gaffney they all knew was a fake.

"Yes really" Luis smiled at her again.

"Well no offence, but you could pretty much have any girl you wanted, and not to bring up any bad memories but Eva is pretty damn hot" Julie pointed out.

"You're right, I could have any girl I wanted. WAIT! That sounded so conceited" Luis smacked his forehead.

Julie just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I meant to say that the girl I WANT, is you Julie"

Julie closed her mouth before it became obvious he'd just stunned her. _Picking your bottom lip off the floor is not attractive Julie_ she scolded herself.

"Wow" was all she could say to that.

"And you know, judging from yesterday, I'd say you wanted me too" Luis went out on a limb. It was obvious Julie was too shy to say anything.

Julie could feel her cheeks turning red. But she sucked it up and went with it.

"Maybe I do Luis" she grinned.

Luis leant forward and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Good" he whispered pulling her back down to rest her head on his chest.

Julie smiled and snuggled into him a little further.

_Who'd have ever thought I'd be kissing Luis Mendoza on a rooftop in Miami and watching the sun rise?_ She thought.

* * *

**okay, my first update on an entirely new computer system (I'm now using Windows Vista and I'm still getting used to it, its so different to Office 2003).**

GALINDAPOPULAR - phew, if I smoked then I'd probably need one too after writing that last chapter (I was going for the hot factor, glad you thought I got it!)

FOOTYCHICK - thanks

HIDING IN THE SHADOW - I wonder how long they can keep it a secret, we all know how nosy Ducks are!

DUCKS4EVER - thanks

GRUMPYPIRATE - loved the wolf whistle - thanks!

JENNIE - thanks

FERNIE09 - You might've seen it mentioned before but Galindapopular has a Luis/Julie story called Prom Problems (and an entire series of sequels to follow!). I recommend reading it, its really good. Thanks for your review

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm sorry its taken so long to update!


End file.
